The Last Son Of Earth
by NewWorldFiction
Summary: Earth has fallen, but the known Halos and the Ark were indeed destroyed. The Covenant never changed their military leadership and it endured the hardships of the war's final tensions amongst the many races of the union. However, the UNSC did not go quietly in the night. They left a legacy: Operation Seeds of Earth. Their mission: leave Earth, and rebuild. But sadly, fate disagreed.
1. Prologue

**Last Son of Earth **

**By NewWorldFiction **

**A Halo and Star Wars crossover **

**Prologue**

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

The Halos were indeed destroyed, along with the arc. However there was no Great Schism. There was no break in the alien union. The Covenant's mighty Elites remained at the top of their military monarchy and continued the 30 year genocide against Humanity.

Shortly after the battle of the Arc, where UNSC forces were destroyed after the activation of Halo 00, denying the Covenant of their Holy Sanctuary; Earth did fall. But not before the UNSC executed their final dying act: Operation Seeds of Earth; A desperate but logical decision. And so, three ship of line colony vessels were deployed to the far fringes of the Galaxy. However, the Covenant gave chase and two of the vessels were destroyed before the _Reborn Hope _would escape Earth. But, Humanity would escape and they would hopefully live on... elsewhere.

Two decades later off in the opposite sector of the Galaxy, unexplored by both the Covenant and the UNSC, however known by a majority of the Galaxy as the Outer Rim, the epic next chapter of Humanity's Fire begins...

* * *

><p><strong>Based on the multiple HaloStar wars crossovers I've read, nearly all of then follow a similar plot and it becomes a race of the better writer or slight differences in areas and characters. This is why I want to point out to all of you right now that this is a DIFFERENT story. **

**My Fanfiction is very unique, following the life of a OC that will live and reshape Star wars Canon. He will become a major factor that will influence the Naboo invasion all the way to the Clone wars, and finally to the Republic-Covenant-Vong war.**

**This story will be about life, love, hardship and finding ones path. Forgotten and alone my readers will witness the life of one man who will shape everything.**

**Chapters 1 through 5 are completed each ranging to 15 pages. I will post chapter 1 a day after the my posting of the Prologue and after that, I will post in weekly intervals. Hopefully Winter break will give me the time to write the next several.**

**Now that my explanation is done, read, criticize, review, favorite and follow. **

**This is NewWorldFiction, logging off for now. **


	2. Part I: Chapter I

**Part I**

**Chapter I**

**"Die? Didn't you know? Spartans never die." **

**-Lieutenant Commander Kurt-051, To a Elite before activating a shiva Nuke**

* * *

><p><strong>40BBY2572 UNSC MILITARY TIME**

**Outer Rim, Unknown Sector**

In the dark cold inky vacuum of space, resides nothing but a lone white dwarf and it's single unnamed orbiting celestial body. The darkness is tranquil and undisturbed unlike the many solar systems plagued by banditry and thievery. But indeed one object ruins the image of the great frontier of space: a trio of ring like starships, a bulb of metal mass in each of their middles as they drift through the silent system.

For them, this is a secret hyperspace checkpoint for Trade Federation officials. One of the many that the Trade Federation greedily keeps locked up to continue their iron grasp on the Galactic trade network. But this day, it was the passing of a secret weapon that would be released in a few years time: the Sith Dark lord's apprentice Darth Maul; however, not yet has he reached the peak to face a Jedi Master, but he is indeed on his way there.

Deep within the bowls of the Trade Federation Flagship, Darth Maul, sits cross legged with his eyes shut. The dark, Force sensitive Zabrak reaches outward with his mind, grasping and probing with the force. A simple exercise for even younglings, but something's wrong. Something's Not right. Reaching farther the force gives him the answer. A rip in space soon to be, just off the port side of one of the escort Trade Federation vessels.

His eyes snap open and he springs forward to one of the communication panels at the side of his steel meditation cell. But it's too late.

Viewing from the small slit of a window, he sees it. Something he had never seen before. Right there, in the cold darkness of silent deadly space, a violet blue hole rips open in a beautiful array of light. It continues to open in till it has reached the size of several kilometers. A perfect circle.

In awe, much like the crew above and on the ship right off of the phenomenon, no one could predict what happened next. From the rip in space, a large ship, boxy in structure, it's hull a grey ordinary metal, and with Bold Lettering alongside it that Darth Maul did not recognize, erupted out.

But it was straight on a collision course with the port side escort ship. However, the unknown vessel responded with a faster and much more precession then any organic being could muster. Pulling up with every possible power within its thrusters and engines, the starship raced upward and out of danger of collision by mere inches.

A sigh of relief by his ship's crew but a interested studying stare by the Sith Apprentice.

A Unknown FTL. A possible first contact with a unrecorded space faring civilization, and a possible force sensitive pilot. After all, who else could perform with such reflexes without sensing beforehand?

No further acts could be made however as two similar rips on space erupted several hundred kilometers from Darth Maul's small fleet, and emerging from them, two sleek, majestic, violet ships. If Darth Maul had his mind set on other things instead of killing, he would have admired the beautiful ship design. But he immediately went to analyzing every detail of the newcomers. There were few details other then thier smooth hull that Darth Maul could identify. But Darth Maul knew there was more to the ship then it's pretty design, as he knew first hand that looks could be deceiving.

Darth Maul then reached out with the force and touched the minds of the aliens. Their mission was something that threatened his future operations: destroy all humans. Destroy the last ship. Destroy the Heretics.

Afterward he reached out with the force to the minds of the the first contact. Humans most definitely but most weren't even awake. Strange. However when he touched the surfaces of their minds, he took a step back, as their emotions were frantic and mixed. But he found the few most common: Fear, Death, and Pain. Then he saw what they saw: Entire worlds burned, billions dead, and a losing war.

Millions of questions swirled through his mind but as a Sith he was accustomed to making the better decision quickly.

So the the Dark Apprentice opened the communication panels and contacted the captain.

"The farther range ships are hostile. Protect the first contact at any means. Fire at Will."

* * *

><p><strong>40BBY2572 UNSC MILITARY TIME  
><strong>

**Outer Rim, Unknown Sector**

**UNSC Phoenix-Class _Reborn Hope_**

It has been 20 years since the UNSC Phoenix-class Reborn Hope left Earth. A seed of Earth. It's mission: to escape to the far reaches of the Galaxy, to shake off any Covenant followers by any means necessary, and to rebuild Humanity. Which the crew, or to be more exact, the AI piloting it had done. Well almost. The Covenant were persistent and would never allow any humans escape their 'Holy Fire.' As a result, for the past two decades the Reborn Hope has been tracked down. Originally it had been around 50 Covenant CCS Battleships that had been following them, but being on the run instead of directly attacking; the colony ship had managed to whittle down their numbers over the years.

Now, it seemed running was no longer a option as the Shaw-fujikawa Slipspace drive had malfunctioned, resulting in the UNSC vessel to be torn out of Slipspace... To come face to face with a alien ship. And they were on a straight collision course with the unidentified alien vessel. It was the AI's reaction time that saved the remaining humans from a fiery death.

Once out of the immediate danger zone, The AI quickly sent a communication to the new alien vessel while simultaneously waking the marines and colonist from Cryo-sleep. There were two more Covenant vessels left, and not even a new alien race will stop them from destroying the Reborn Hope and everyone on it.

It would take a decent 5-10 minutes before anyone would wake up from their individual cryo pods, but that's all The Smart AI needed before the Covenant could get their hands on the _Reborn Hope_.

* * *

><p><strong>40BBY2572 UNSC MILITARY TIME  
><strong>

**Outer Rim, Unknown Sector**

**Trade Federation Ship Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship _The Unforgotten_, aboard the bridge.**

The transmission that the Neimoidian Captain received both horrified and awed Garison Dorn. It wasn't a transmission for introductions, but for help. It was quick and fast but it told him all he needed. The newer violet ships had burned hundreds of this species worlds and waged genocide for 3 decades. Now Garison Dorn would've preferred to stay out of any such conflict, but you can't really deny a Sith Lord.

"Captain, what are your orders?" The weapons officer asked bringing the captain out of his string of thoughts.

"Target the Unknown two ships. Move the port side escort to cover the first contact. Lord Maul wants us to protect the first contact at any means."

"Sir, yer sir. Charging turbo lasers..."

"Sir!" The communications officer yelled, "Enemy fleet had detected out energy levels! They're energy levels are rising!"

"Prepare shields for-" Garison Dorn began before he was cut off.

"Enemy energy spike! They're firing!" The communications officer screamed.

From the view screen the crew could see the two Violet ships, their hulls glowing with plasma before discharging in several blasts of high concentrated plasma.

The streaks of energy effortlessly crossed the several hundred of kilometers of space between the two fleets and crashed into the port side Federation ship that had moved in to cover the first Contact Vessel. The Plasma quickly made due of the ship's shields and then ate away it's hull. By the time the Plasma dispersed, the Federation ship was nothing more then a metal graveyard, still glowing from his overheated metal innards.

"Fire! Fire everything!" The Captain panicked. Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ships were built with game changing shields. Yet the alien vessel destroyed the hulking ship with ease.

"Firing!"

The two remaining Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ships shuddered as the the Turbo Lasers released their deadly barrage of lasers. The red lasers crossed the vacuum with the same ease as the alien vessel's, however the alien vessels were much more maneuverable then the Federation Starships and dived 'down' narrowly missing the Federation's barrage. The sleek alien vessels then sped to the Federation Fleet closing the distance into what navy officers call 'melee combat.' From the bowls of the alien vessels, several smaller craft similar in design to their parent craft exited their mothership and set a course for the first contact ship, which had began to maneuver behind the Federation's lines.

"Launch all fighters! Intercept those smaller craft!" The captain commanded.

"All craft are mobilizing!" The communications officer replied, his hands furiously typing at his control panel.

"Recharge all Turbo Batteries! Activate close range weaponry!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The weapons officer responded.

"Hold position! Keep the first contact covered! We cannot fail Lord Darth Maul!"

* * *

><p>Darth Maul calmly walked down the halls of the Federation vessel ignoring the shudders of the close range weaponry releasing their deadly packages. Taking long strides, he made his way Into the Hanger.<p>

The place was a whirlwind of confusion as several hundreds of fighters attempted to lift off and take off at the same time. However, the dark lord paid no attention to that and made his way to his fighter, strapped himself in, and alerted the Hanger of his take off. His words created a immediate gap in the mess of ships.

Now, Darth Maul never liked space combat, but he had to get to the ship the Federation were covering before the aliens got to it. After all, they're will be most likely no one there if he gets to the ship late.

Reaching around his cockpit and turning on the numerous systems, the Dark Lord flew out of the hanger and into the fray that had begun outside of the mothership. Setting his destination for the steel ship he intended to board, he let the force guide him through the cloud of lasers and plasma.

* * *

><p><strong>40BBY2572 UNSC MILITARY TIME  
><strong>

**Outer Rim, Unknown Sector**

**UNSC Phoenix-Class _Reborn Hope_**

The marines left their pods groggy and sick from the long Cryo-sleep, but the shudders that rippled throughout the deck threw them into action. Sprinting to their individual lockers, they threw on their armor in record time. One of these soldiers was 18 year old Private Joshua Hankins. He had enlisted in the Marine Corps shortly before the Battle of Reach and fought, despite having little training, on the planet and Earth.

When Earth's forces began to lose ground, several number of individual marines with healthy genetics were assigned to the Seeds of Earths Initiative in the later days of the siege of Earth. Private Joshua Hankins was one of them.

He was actually very lucky. Had the Seeds of Earth Initiative been launched earlier, he wouldn't had been aboard the designated marine regiment. It was the fact that Initiative was kept in ONI's hands, while still in preparation, before the first Covenant forces appeared at Earth and killed the bulk of possible colonists that secured him a slot on the ship. In fact none of these Marines assigned knew that such a Initiative existed and that they were possible candidates for this regiment before they got the news.

In both ways the Private felt both honored to participate in humanity's last chance of survival, but also ashamed of the fact he left Earth behind. Yes, they all knew that they'd lose Earth, and knowing that you were one of the few to run from humanity's final battle to the death left all the marines feeling like cowards. They knew that it was the logical choice, but it seemed unfair that they were chosen and not their heroic peers and comrades. That the fact that they would not die in the defense of Earth along their brothers and sisters in arms hit the marines to the core.

But self shame wasn't going to get them anywhere. It was what was before them that needed to be a accomplished.

Once he finished his last buckle for his chest plate, he saw the Major of the Regiment assigned to the UNSC starship sprint by.

Major Whitney was a older man who had witnessed the destruction of the Outer Colonies and it showed in his white speckled hair and face lines. But let's not forget the dozens of scars and burns that covered his exposed flesh, but his face took worst it.

It was said that he had earned his tank of Major after single handily rescued a squad of ODSTs deep in Covenant lines on some forgotten world. But despite his heroic effort, he did not come out unscathed. When he was loading the remaining wounded ODSTs on a Pelican, several Elites came upon them, each with several plasma grenades.

After the battle, he had suffered severe burns and was in fit for duty for several months. However his actions were not forgotten and the Major of the ODST regiment that he saved demanded a promotion for the marine.

He was experienced and honorable, as well as the first to be clad in the Marine Corps's gear and also the first to reach the communications panel in their section of the ship.

"This is Major Whitney! What's the status Washington!"

On the center computer panel, a hologram of the Ship's combat and star navigator AI Washington flashed into existence. The old Revolutionary General and President immediately filled in the Major.

"We've made contact with a Unknown alien civilization and out Slipspace drive is offline as well as it seems our MAC had lost all functions as well. I've sent a message to the alien vessel upon our relationship with the Covenant. Shortly after the remaining Covenant starships entered the system. The Alien vessels responded by covering us and engaging the Covenant. The aliens have taking several losses, one being a large capital vessel about two times the size of the _Reborn Hope_. The aliens have so far demonstrated advanced laser technology and shields and are currently engaged in close combat a few kilometers from us."

"Are They friendly?" The Major questioned.

"So far, I don't know. I was waiting for you to transmit introductions. However, as far as I know, they may be engaging the more threatening forces before engaging us."

"Damn. We just may have walked ourselves into a life debt. Washington what's the Covenant's current actions?"

"I have detected multiple boarding vessels en route. The Covenant vessels are currently engaged with the Alien's starships, and there is one large dogfight right within our vicinity. There's thousands of fighters around us, and we currently have the Helix system online and engaging Covenant fighters."

"Well that's it. Is the Captain awake?"

"Yes, Captain Lasky is awake. He's already at the Bridge."

"Alright." Major Whitney turned and faced two older Marines," Hankins, Waters, your with me. Captain Black, you take 1st Company, Captain Yang, you take 2nd Company. Black, you have decks 1-5, Yang, take 6-9."

"Sir, yes sir!" The two Captains saluted.

"Alright let's move it." Major Whitney said as he took off down the hallway, along with Private Hankins and Waters.

* * *

><p>Captain Lasky overlooked the battle from the helm. The bridge was in a whirlwind of conversation as officers ran from station to station to keep the Helix online and accurate. They should be dead, but for whatever reason, the aliens came to the aid of the UNSC. Something Captain Lasky didn't understand.<p>

"Sir! Covenant boarding parties 12 kilometers out!" One of the officers yelled over the fray.

"Marines are out of Cryo and are moving to secure the decks!"

"Alien starships have transmitted a message! Unloading package! Running translation scripts!"

"Sir the the aliens are losing fighters! They won't hold out for long!"

"Our longswords are launching! Transmission has been sent to the alien starships!"

"Sir!" Captain Lasky turned around to meet face to far with the Major of the Regiment aboard the ship. "I have my Marines moving into their positions!"

"Good. It won't be long in till Covenant boarding parties will be within our walls."

"What are we doing sir?" Major Whitney asked. The two marines beside him fidgeted with their Assault rifles.

"I have the engineers working on the Slipspace drive, our main thrusters have been hit by Covenant fighters and are operating at 33%. All we can do is pray Major."

"It's like Earth all over again isn't Captain?"

"Yes, all we can do is hope."

* * *

><p><strong>40BBY2572 UNSC MILITARY TIME**

**Outer Rim, Unknown Sector**

Darth Maul frantically pulled the joy stick and narrowly dodged the streaks of plasma that flew under his fighter craft. These aliens were very persistent, and were doing their very best to keep Federation forces from the first contact vessel. Over his com, much to his displeasure, he could here the various droids and crew screaming and yelling.

Imbeciles.

They were all failures, as the battle had revealed. They were the first to lose a starship and the first to miss a barrage.

I'll have to speak to my Master about this...

Sensing the danger behind him, he barrel rolled and performed a series of complicated maneuvers as four sleek alien craft released streak after streak of plasma his way. Diving 'down' he flew right by another alien craft and through a fiery ball of a Federation fighter. Using the cover of the explosion he pulled his engine in reverse and twirled his craft straight at the four following fighters and sped forward, his blasters releasing deadly rays.

One of the alien craft were unlucky and took the majority of his laser fire resulting a exploding fiery death.

Soaring through the surviving group of alien craft he pulled up and around, pulling onto the tail on one on them, his blasters spewing energy of death. The craft didn't survive.

But while he took care of that craft, the other two had took his tail and now were letting go their energy reserves on him.

The Dark Sith performed another series maneuverers tying to escape the deadly plasma.

A few moments later, ahead of him, the Sith Apprentice could see his target. The fist contact ship was suspended in space, demonstrating a spectacular fire show of primitive weaponry which strangely was quite effective. Every time the streams of bullets hit a target, the pilot quickly lost his life.

Sensing for a way in, he spotted a small hanger door still open from the fighters that had spewed out. But there was one problem: the hanger doors were closing. The force could do much, bit with a reach with the mind, he knew that amount of pressure on those doors would overcome his power. So he pushed the throttle forward, used the force to speed him up and prayed.

Within moments he was fast approaching the hanger doors and they were still closing. As well as the fighters were still on his tale.

Darth Maul knew that he was most likely not going to make it so he urged the very last ounces of energy out of his craft and called upon the force like never before.

The next thing he knew his fighter skimmed through the hanger doors, the wings of his craft were smashed inward while the two remaining exotic alien vessels behind him collided with the now closed doors.

In a fury of sparks and flames his fighter eventually came to a stop.

For a moment he sat in his craft to catch his breath and waited in till the hanger repressurised before leaping out.

The Hanger was empty of life but filled with equipment... Both ships similar in design of the vessel he was currently aboard and the aliens he was fighting just earlier.

Quickly the Dark Force sensitive extended his power and felt for where the battles were.

Door to the right, down the hallway, left at the second door.

He then took off down the door and into the hallway ready to join the fight.

* * *

><p>Joshua Hankins unleashed a full magazine at two Elites who rushed the Marine's defensive line, his MA5C assault rifle doing little to the Hulking aliens' shields. Quickly reaching down, he chucked one of the two M9 grenades he had into the now torn apart mess of humans ahead of him. It quickly exploded, weakening the Elites' shields.<p>

But it wasn't enough as the two closes marines to the rushing aliens received fatal strikes by the aliens' energy swords.

"Sir!" Major Black screamed out to the Major behind Joshua, "Captain Yang just lost his ground on the other Hangers! We need to fall back and reinforce our defenses or we will be hit by our flanks!"

"Marines! Fall back to hallway 4C!" Major Whitney screamed as he dropped a entire magazine into the Elites' lines before he sprinted down the hallway and down one of the numerous doors, several Marines and Captain Black on his tail spewing fire in their wake.

Joshua attempted to follow suit but he had to reload first to provide himself covering fire. Dropped his empty magazine, he fed the rifle another magazine and cocked the bolt. Bringing the rifle's butt back to his shoulder, he fired into one of the Elites who had just speared one of his fellow retreating Marines with it's Energy Sword. From the corner of his eyes he saw two more Elites sprint around the corner and leap on the three Marines next to him.

A second later his MA5C clicked empty. Growling in frustration, he Pulled out his MG6 sidearm and unleashed its six 12.7 x 40mm full metal jacket bullets into the Elites, effectively taking one of their shields down and killing it. However the other survived and the two initial Elites jumped towards Joshua.

Eyes widening, Joshua quickly realized that this was were he was going to die. He was going to die a runner and a failure.

No, not like this.

Pulling out his remaining M9 grenade, he pulled the pin, held it close and dived toward the three Elites. But something happened. The grenade was ripped out of his hands by a unseen force and pulled behind the Elites, exploding behind them. Twirling around, the three massive genocidal aliens came face to face to a humanoid alien with several horns with red and orange skin... It was also holding a satanic red energy sword. But unlike the Covenant's Energy Swords, this was much more like a sword which would be in the older days of Humanity's warfare. The Elites growled in their tongue, and pulled their Energy Swords up to a defensive position. Even they were spooked by this alien. It had come from nowhere, with no reinforcements and had somehow pulled Joshua's grenade out of his hands with a unseen power.

Moving forward the Elites attempted to close the distance between them and the alien, but the alien was lightning fast. He crossed the distance with unrealistic speed and brought his blade down upon the idle Elite.

The Elite didn't have a chance as the blade cut right through it's left shoulder, slicing through his body and out of his thigh.

Leaping backward, the red skinned alien gave a toothy smirk as his victim crumbled.

The remaining Elites looked up with shock, but then rage. One of them rushed forward to avenge his follow brother in arms while the other struggled to stop him. But the Elite was filled with anger and his decisions were clouded.

After all this was meant to be their victory. To bring the end to the Heretics and now this alien and it's people had gotten in the way.

Rushing forward the Elite barely had time to deflect the red blade coming by his side. Narrowly blocking it, he stepped forward, closing the distance between each other and drove his blade forward. But the horned alien was quick, and swiped his sword away. Then shocking both Joshua and the Elites, he drove his hand outward, resulting a unseen force pushed the Elite into a corridor wall.

The Elite thrown in the wall would never leave his stupor as alien crossed the distance In between them and speared the red blade through the Elite's chest.

Turning around he gave once again a cocky smirk at the remaining Elite. But the Elite overcame his shock and awe, quickly turning into a face of calm calculating determination.

This time however, the alien seemed to openly accept this fight with respect, allowing the Elite to bring himself at a ready.

The next thing Joshua knew, the two were upon each other and bringing their weapons up for downward strikes. Then their blades clashed. The startling white against the satanic red left flashes of spectacular light in the hallway.

The two exchanged strike after strike for the next few moments, leaving the reddish alien a seemly impressed facial expression.

Their fight continued into the next minute but everyone knew who was the better fighter. The Elite was in the losing side and he felt it in his arms. The alien was fast. Too fast. It was tiring.

Deciding that he'd make a final effort, he roared a battle cry and with all his might rushed forward.

But the Elite, despite his pressing effort, was never in the aliens league and was sidestepped and stabbed through his chest. Stumbling back, the Elite clutched his dying heart before he collapsed in a heap, dead.

The alien looked over the dead corpse with a impressed facial expression, like a warrior looking down to a fallen enemy who was worthy in skill and had been more trained, could had surpassed himself.

Switching something at the grip of his red energy blade, the energy sword deactivated. Then the alien looked up to Joshua. Realizing that these were most likely the UNSC sudden allies, he saluted, hoping that the alien would realize the act of respect. But despite the fact that alien was entirely new to the UNSC, it looked at him with recognition. As if it had met a human before.

Continuing to salute, he hoped that the alien would realize what it meant.

A few awkward seconds later the alien waves it's hand in a dismissive manner, and walked by the Marine, following the route that the Major had took.

Standing their somewhat relieved but also freaked out, he followed suit. This alien was way too calm.

* * *

><p>Joshua walked through the maze of hallways, leading the alien to the UNSC forces. Several times each had tried to make somewhat contact, both making gestures and trying to understand each other's verbal speech. But neither were even close to understand each other then gestures such as points, waves, and stops.<p>

However no matter what Joshua did, every time he looked into the aliens eyes, he felt a chill go down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stand. The alien's eyes were cold and emotionless.

I wonder what the rest of his race is like...

His train of thought was cut off my the sound of gunfire several halls down. Bringing his MA5C's butt to his shoulder, he sprinted to the fray. The alien alongside him.

Another thought came.

We've been fighting aliens aliens for decades... This is... Rejuvenating.

Turning the corner of a scorched hallway with several dead Marines, Elites, Jackals, and grunts, and... he came face to face with one large Brute.

"Well shit." The Marine grumbled as he leap to the side along with the new found alien seconds before the Gravity Hammer smashed into the metal panel floor. Sparks flew and empty shell casing were thrown into the air.

Landing on his back, Joshua let out a vicious war cry and pulled the trigger. Thirty full metal jacket metals were propelled into the Brute. However it did very little to the Brute other then enraging it further.

Lifting it's Gravity Hammer, the Brute prepared to bring it down. But the Brute didn't get further as a sinister red blade protruded from its humongous chest.

A gurgle left the Brute as the blade was withdrawn, and the once formidable alien crumbled to the ground.

The UNSC's new Alien ally gave him a look that was very familiar to the disappointment of a Drill Instructor when a fresh recruit came in with no knowledge of firearms.

However the Alien pulled its gaze from the fallen Marine and looked forward to the decent size force of Covenant troops before them. Most which had already brought their weapons up.

In a split second waves of plasma flew towards the red blade wielding alien. Joshua immediately though that alien was going to be fried and that he'd be next.

He was proven wrong as the alien demonstrated quick maneuvers, dodging the first few blasts of incoming and plasma. Then the alien brought his blade up to one of the streaks of Plasma that was about to reach his chest. The Alien, the Covenant, and Joshua were shocked. All for different reasons of course. The Alien was shocked to find that instead of the ray of plasma bouncing form his blade, it was dispersed. The Covenant took a step back realizing that there weaponry would be useless. And Joshua found himself with his jaw dropped at the fact the Alien blocked the deadly plasma.

However the Alien came over its shock first and leapt toward the group of followers of a radical religion.

**End of Chapter 1**

**So, tell me, was it good or was it bad? Tell me in the Reviews or PM me. Also Favorites and Follows go well on my writing moral.**

**Until next time, this is NewWorldFiction signing off...**


	3. Part I: Chapter II

**Part I**

**Chapter II**

**_"Wake me when_ _you__ need me."_**

**-The Master Chief, to Cortana aboard the Forward Unto Dawn (Halo 3)**

**40BBY/2572 UNSC MILITARY TIME**

**Outer Rim, Unknown Sector, Aboard the _Reborn Hope_**

Captain Lasky looked over the battle map with the face of a determined leader. But the outside mask failed to cover what he really was feeling. They were losing, even with the help of their new alien allies.

Of course they didn't have the sufficient knowledge of each other to work out strategy but each force knew what they had to do at least. The aliens were fending off the two Covenant Warships while the UNSC focused on the several groups of boarding Covenant troopers.

Thomas Lasky sighed as he looked away from the map. The whole bridge was in a state of disarray, each and every officer trying their best at fending off humanity's genocidal enemies.

But he knew that if they stayed and fought, they would most certainly die. "Sir?"

Lasky looked over to the AI station panel, where the combat AI, Washington was giving him a quizzing look.

"Sir, I've been tying to gain your attention for the last minute and 22.35 seconds. Are you fit for duty?"

None of the officers even acknowledged the comment, most knew that the Captain was In the state of mind of which most leaders enter before giving a command. Especially in this sort of a environment.

"I'm fine. What's the status of the Slipspace drive and the Colonists?"

"As you asked, a tenth of the colonists are awake and ready."

"And the Slipspace drive?"

"It will be Active in approximately 5 minutes and 27 seconds."

Thomas sighed again, "Get the colonists and as many supplies as you can on all the escape frigates that are capable of Slipspace travel. Get the engineers to double time on the installation of Cryopods on those frigates."

"Sir, currently we have 87% of the Cryopods installed for the amount of people that will being boarded. And sir? How Will you get those Frigates out the Hangers, the moment we open the doors the Covenant craft will bombard the escape fleet."

"Leave that to me."

"Captain Lasky!" Thomas twirled around to a officer at a communications panel.

"What is it officer?" Lasky kept up the calm demeanor that had plagued him since waking from Cryo.

"You... You need to see this."

Walking over, Lasky peered over the officer's shoulder and onto his screen. He received a most unusual sight.

In one of the Reborn Hope's Several hallways, the proud fearsome Elites of the Covenant were getting ripped apart by a unidentified alien with a red plasma blade of some sort.

"Sir?" The officer asked.

"Must be one of out new allies..." Lasky said before walking away.

Despite the fact that the situation called for several standard UNSC regulations, Lasky didn't give it a single thought, all he was worried about was getting those Frigates out safely...

* * *

><p>Joshua had overcome his Intial shock and was back into the fray, a Elite's energy sword In one hand and his trusty MG6 in the other.<p>

Flames spewed from his sidearm as it ripped apart the remaining shields that his new alien ally hadn't torn apart yet. His newly acquired Energy Sword striking down any Grunt, Jackal, Elite, and any other unlucky Covenant alien to approach him.

Panting and tired at one moment, he found himself back to back with his new ally. The horned alien gave a grunt as it pushed out his hand and a invisible force threw several plasma grenade wielding suicidal grunts back into a group of Elites. Now the Zabrak wouldn't admit out loud being the apprentice of Darth Sideious and all, but these sword wielding aliens were giving him a hard time. They had the numbers and skill, something that most of his enemies didn't have.

Joshua let out a chuckle as he realized that this was it. More and more Covenant troops were pouring into the hallway they were in, and any UNSC forces that were here had either been killed or retreated.

Striking down a Grunt that had been shoved out from cover by his Elite officers, Joshua pulled out a Plasma grenade that he had picked up earlier and threw it into the largest immediate group of aliens he could see.

Soaring through the air it hit his target.

The plasma grenade exploded outward after sticking on to a Grunt who had panicked and stupidly ran toward his fellow commanding officers.

But the several deaths of Elites that the Grunt had caused didn't even make a dent in the invasion of Covenant he was facing.

Joshua was tired, hurt and almost dead. And they kept coming! The Covenant troops were like a swarm of locust and Joshua was a marine not a damn Spartan!

But he was indeed lucky as a Spartan. When it turned out that any ranged weaponry would be completely ineffective against the satanic red plasma sword, the Elites ordered for their soldiers to engage in close combat, Which usually were ferocious Elites, rushing Brutes, or Grunts gone suicidal instead of barrages of plasma.

As a result, for the last few minutes he was able to put up quite a fight. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he avoided strike after strike by the Covenant troops and his luck kept him alive.

But that luck seemed to have finally gone out.

Yelping as the familiar heat of a incoming blast of plasma soared by him, he dived, narrowly escaping the several that followed. There was little cover now and a squad of Jackals had just entered the fight.

Most of the crates and heaps of scrap metal were blown across the plasma streaked hallway. He himself had found himself using a Brutes body for cover, like the many Covenant troops that were doing.

But now he was separated from his new found ally and the Covenant were almost upon him. He had to few seconds at the most before the Elites closed the distance that was between them.

Uttering a final prayer, he pulled out the several plasma grenades that he acquired from the dead bodies from his encounters along the new alien ally and activated them. Letting out a final war-cry he threw himself at the rushing Elites.

His life flashed by his eyes. Earth. His war torn family. His depressing childhood wondering if they would win and survive. And Ultimately leading to the hundreds of Covenant Warships swarming Earth's atmosphere seconds before he and the Reborn Hope escaped.

"For Earth!" He screamed as the Elites' Energy Swords were inches from killing him.

And all became a startling flash of light. Then he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Darth Maul shuddered as he felt the brave Human take several of the aliens with him to the grave. Very few beings he knew of would fight to the final breath like that.<p>

Had he been a force user, he would have been a great loyal Dark Acolyte for the Sith Order.

But that would never happen and so Darth Maul's mind drifted back to the battle before him. Bringing down his blade on one of the several smaller aliens that were running amongst the hallways like cowards he suddenly felt the Force issue him a warning. But no switch of the Blade would save him. Only a ship could. So he leapt out the fray and took back to his ship. He would need to be in a pressurized controlled room in till the danger passed...

* * *

><p>"Activate the Warheads! Fire!" Captain Lasky commanded.<p>

Within seconds of his command the dozens of officers on the bridge quickly went to work and uncapped the multiple safeties on the nuclear devices.

A moment later several balls of fire ignited around the UNSC ship, slightly out of the range from consuming the human vessel but not far enough to cause no damage.

"Hull durability is at 14 percent!" Screamed a officer.

"Archer pods 1A through-" piped in another officer before he was cut off.

"Open the Hanger doors! Activate the Slipspace Drive!" Lasky screamed as the after EMP blasts shuddered the vessel. It was a good thing that the ship was designed to be EMP proof.

"Sir if we-" one of the officer yelled before being cut off

"I know, now do it!" Captain Lasky yelled. Lasky, long ago had decided that there was no other way. He knew that he had to do this, for the better sake of humanity.

Moments later, a hole in space was torn before the human vessel and the hanger doors opened.

"All frigates launch now!" The escape frigates followed orders as they zipped out, very little resistance as many Covenant vessels were destroyed by the nuclear fireballs.

The frigates with no hesitation took off into the cold black of Slipspace, but the Reborn Hope Didn't follow as it's thruster were neutralized, and instead allowed itself to be dragged into the Slipspace hole. Only half of it had been pulled in when the portal began to bring itself to a close.

In the last moments of his life, Lasky looked forward, to the screens, and gazed into the swirling blue of Slipspace.

"Good Luck." He said.

And the portal closed, snapping the UNSC ship in half, it's rear side pushed backward into the fray, and the forward front forever lost in the depths of Slipspace.

* * *

><p><strong>40BBY2572 UNSC MILITARY TIME**

**Outer Rim, Unknown Sector, Trade Federation Ship_ Unforgotten_ Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship, Aboard the bridge.**

The crews of the two Trade Federation Vessels looked upon the glorious fire show of the nuclear warheads and the final act of the Reborn Hope. Their mouths trying to form coherent sentences but could not.

The Nuclear blasts' EMP shock waves had taken out the most of the Trade Federations ship's instruments but the Turrets were still functional, unlike the Covenant's.

As a result, the Covenant had finally began to stumble to the Federations blasts both by Fighter craft and the devastating power that their weaponry held at close range. But the Covenant warships were still active but for the moment the crew had their minds set on something else.

"Is he still alive..." Garison Dorn asked, his voice a whisper.

"I don't know... His beacon is still active." Said a crew member.

"Is he alive! I can't report that the Lord's apprentice is dead!"Garison Dorn screamed with fear.

"...yes. Yes he is, sensors are displaying normal body levels."

Garison Dorn slumped in his seat, releasing a audible sigh of relief.

The bridge shuddered as a volley of lasers took down the Covenant Warships' shields, signaling the near end of the battle.

"Enemy shields are offline. Firing." One of the officers said in a daze.

They had just almost lost everything. If Darth Maul had died...

"Enemies destroyed." Reported the same officer.

The cameras switched onto the enemy vessels and the two remaining Covenant Warships had finally been torn into burning alloy. Their violet hull cursed to drifting in space forever.

"It's over... Open transmission with Lord Maul..." Garison Dorn said.

"Sir, yes sir..."

* * *

><p>Darth Maul sat his small beaten ship. He barely made it before the human vessel was torn apart and all pressure was lost throughout the vessel.<p>

As he sat in his fighter and held on as the First Contact vessel was being shaken apart, his mind drifted to what had happened. The crew obviously gave their lives for some to escape. But ultimately why were these aliens attacking a human vessel. They were most certainly not Pirates. And why were these humans so primitive? He entered a mediatory state, and attempted his best at finding a answer.

This was not his forte. He was a warrior not some researcher but he couldn't let the chance slip now. If he did, he would come to his master empty handed...

Once the shudders began to subside, he felt something. It wasn't a answer. It was most certainly not. Someone had survived! Most of the several hundred beings that were aboard and asleep were killed or dying by the initial wave of radiation that swooped into the gutted ship. But someone was healthy! And he had the same very spark of someone capable of wielding the force.

A grin came upon Darth Maul's face and he began searching his small fighter for a suit.

Soon after he received a transmission. It was the fools who couldn't secure the human vessel's salvation.

Activating the communications, he gave the holograms of the crew his worse glare. They backpedaled very quickly.

"You have failed me... But you may be able to redeem yourselves..."

* * *

><p><strong>40BBY2572 UNSC MILITARY TIME  
><strong>

**Outer Rim, Unknown Sector, ****Aboard the remains of the_ Reborn Hope_**

Two droids and Darth Maul drifted through the silent hallways allowing zero gravity to propel them. Their headgear lighting everything before them as the droids navigated Darth Maul through the maze of scorched hallways.

Pushing one of the many rifles out of his way, he saw something different from the ancient weapons drift by.

It was the hilt of one the energy weapons that the Sword wielding aliens used. Quickly recalling their outstanding battle skills, he decided he would keep it. Grasping the Energy Sword hilt, he attached it to the side arm slot of his suit and continued following the droids.

Finally the droids have him the signal and he threw himself off the wall by him and into a dark room. The droids were now behind him working on closing the door while other teams of engineers were trying to pressurize his section of the ship.

Drifting further into the room, the droids managed to get the lights on. What was before him was a large Cryo room with several dozens of pods rowed up. But he was interested with one certain pod.

Gliding over to a metal pod, he smeared away the frost that already had gathered on the glass frame.

Within the pod was a small boy at the age of ten standard years. The boy's blond hair sticking to his small frame by the series of freezing chemicals around him.

Deep in thought of this accomplishment, he did not notice the warning by the force and suddenly Darth Maul was brought to the floor, falling un-ceremonially. His gaze drifted upon the droids that had gave him no warning.

"Gravity and pressure online. Atmosphere returning to normal levels."

Deciding that he'd personally dismantle the droids after the job was done, he got back onto his feet and began to remove his helmet.

"What's this pod for?" He demanded.

"A primitive form of Cryosleep for lesser interstellar species." One of the droids replied.

"And when will he be able to be taken out?"

"Further Analysis is required before any successful-" the droid was cut off by the hologram that appeared on a nearby panel.

A golden figure of a women wearing a plate of armor and wielding a spear appeared and said something in a language that the Zabrak could not understand. But the droid had a clue as it gave a answer in a similar speech, shocking the women.

"What did she say? What language is this?"

"It's a old form used by humans before the formation of the Galactic Republic. She asked what were we doing."

"And what did you answer?"

"Acquiring the boy for further analysis."

Darth Maul sighed. "Tell her that my droid is most un intelligent and ask her who she is, I though that they're was only one signature of life capable of surviving." Darth Maul's droid communicated the message and The human hologram replied in its speech.

"She says that if we have a wireless device capable of transmitting data it would be much more efficient giving her our language. Should I transmit the language: Galactic Basic?"

"Of course you fool."

Darth Maul's patience was waning for these droids.

Seconds later the hologram women spoke, "Ah much better. I am UNSC Artificial Intelligence Athena. Code AI-7388-189A. May I answer your questions?"

"Yes." Darth Maul Now knew who she was, "What is this UNSC, why do you use primitive weaponry, operate Unknown FTL and why do you not speak Galactic Basic?"

"Excuse me?" The AI asked offended.

Hmm, it has emotions, Darth Maul though.

"Answer my questions." Darth Maul demanded.

"Well first, I do not have enough information to give you what you've asked other then the most basic questions of the UNSC and secondly I don't like your attitude."

"You will-"

"I know I will give it to you! But I can't in till I have capable information. Have you had any contact with Humans before this encounter? You obviously recognize our species? Any Historical Information will aid with-"

"Stop!" Roared Darth Maul.

"Rude."

Darth Maul gripped his lightsaber. He would have destroyed this infernal machine by now had it not wield information he needed.

"All you have to say is please." Athena said.

The Zabark gave her a glare. Sith don't say please.

The AI gave a studying glance. "I see we have got off the wrong foot here. How about we board your ship as my sensors are reading that this area of the vessel will rip apart in a few minutes and I don't believe that's long enough for introductions."

"Fine. How do we remove this... Cryo pod and take you. The ship has no functioning communications arrays."

"There's a hatch on the side of the pod which will dis-attach it with the racks. As for moving me, we don't need communication dishes. Come over and access my panel. Pull the chip in the lower slot to remove me from the ship."

If Darth Maul had eyebrows he would have raised one. A chip for a high powered AI? Most AIs could barely form independent thoughts and any AI with high intelligence required large storage. Maybe tolerating the AI could prove valuable.

Walking over he pulled a small crystal chip out, the figure that once was on the hologram panel was gone.

"Dis-attach the pod. Were leaving." He told the droids.

* * *

><p><strong>40BBY2572 UNSC MILITARY TIME**

**Outer Rim, Unknown Sector, Trade Federation Ship_ Unforgotten_ Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship**

Darth Maul plugged the chip into a similar port and hoped that the chip would be compatible. It was.

The Hologram table within his own person room flashed alive with the AI.

"Ah, I see we got something to work?"

Darth Maul growled.

"A very nice vessel I must say. A command ship for machines. Only if the programming was so much better..."

"How'd you get pass the firewalls!" Darth Maul roared.

"Please, you call these firewalls? And don't worry, I wouldn't dare mess with the ship unless you meant harm to the human within the Cryopod.

Darth Maul grunted, "I want answers. You have access to the ship now. There shall be no excuses."

"Bossy much? Very well. Let's see here... Oh, this is makes much sense. There would be no reason why the Forerunners would leave Earth with just Human life."

"What is this gibberish?"

"Well the story is long but I'll start from the beginning. I am Athena, the AI built for keeping the 12,000 colonists in a stable Cryo sleep while we escaped the Covenant, the aliens you had just fought."

Athena continued, "For the last five decades we've fought the Covenant, defending our hundreds of colonies only to have each and every one slowly be reduced to glass. Shortly after the fall of Reach, a world resting upon the doorsteps of our Home world, Humanity's true Home world, did we find a Forerunner installation..."

As Athena told the story of Halo, the Forerunners, and how UNSC forces bravely fought to secure the Ark, but to no avail and destroyed it, a young boy was awaking...

* * *

><p>The boy awoke to machines and peculiar humanoid aliens before him.<p>

Scrambling off the medical table he had been left on the boy frantically looked for a weapon. Screaming and yelling pursued as the human child panicked and began to toss the equipment he was hooked up to.

Within the moments of the fray several droids leaped onto him and attempted to hold him down as the aliens backed up yelling. The boy struggled under the droids, and finally the built up anger inside of him; from all the pain he had experienced, snapped.

In a bellowing roar he extended his arms and the air seemed to pulse outward throwing the droids and aliens in several directions and causing multiple medical instruments to spark and blow up.

Within seconds the boy, despite what just happened, was on his feet and attempting to run towards a open door.

It was the familiar golden light that ended his escape. The AI Athena appeared on a nearby functional console.

"Shepherd, it's okay. They saved us." She yelled.

"Wh- Ho- what's going..." The boy attempted to get get words out of mouth but the affects of waking form Cryo and the force affects he had just experienced was too much for him.

In a rush, the aliens in the room bolted out of the boy's medical cell and into the safety of the droids outside of it.

For the several next minutes, Athena attempted to calm the boy and with the multiple aliens gone he would soon get the breathing room he needed. Only had he known, that breathing room wouldn't last long.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of Chapter two. Tell me, was it good as Chapter one? If not tell me. I'd like to know if my writing degraded between chapters. Also as I said before, favorites and follows do well on my writing moral. Now other then that, Have a merry merry Christmas, and a happy New Years to you all.<strong>


	4. Part I: Chapter III

**Part I**

**Chapter III**

_**"A hero need not speak, when he is gone. The world will speak for him"**_

**-The Master Chief**

**32BBY/2580 UNSC MILITARY TIME**

**Hanger bay, Unknown ship, Unknown Sector**

Eight years later...

Shepherd Anderson ducked as the blasts flew over him, the familiar hilt of his Energy Sword returning to his grasp after recklessly dropping it in order to perform a double handed force sweep. The training droids scrambled around him as he began to unleash the full extent of his power; droid after droid fell. The jabs, dodges, slices, swings, they all seemed to blend together In till Shepherd's mind was on auto pilot. No thinking was required, only years of built in reaction and instinct.

Calling upon the force he threw out his hand and released the surging energy around him, knocking down several droids.

Spinning around he caught several bolts of deadly energy, the ruby red lasers absorbing into his Energy Sword.

Leaping to his side he missed the next barrage of lasers that scorched where he once stood and ferociously assaulted the remaining droids.

Due to the sheer size of the train droid army, occasionally, a droid would get a side glancing hit on him, but the MJOLNIR Mark VII amour he wore easily held against the blasts.

A few minutes later and with a final stroke of his Energy Sword, a weapon he had familiarized himself with, all the droids were destroyed. Hundreds of Various burning metal bits and scraps were scattered around the hanger bay.

"Well done acolyte." A voice spoke behind him but he knew far well who it was.

"Darth Sidious." Shepherd replied as he turned, swept the blond hair out of his face as his Spartan Helmet detached itself and bowed to the powerful Sith that had taken him under his wing so many years ago.

"You have improved immensely Darth Spartacus." The dark Sith spoke as he surveyed the destruction of the Hanger. Everything was a mess. Hundreds of top of the line droids that the Trade Federation could offer were destroyed.

"Thank you my lord."

Darth Sidious frowned, "Something troubles you?"

"I... I have amounted to a strength my people have never witnessed before. When will I be able to avenge my people against the Covenant?" Shepherd asked, but he hesitated before adding a afterthought, "My lord."

"Spartacus, you have indeed achieved a marvelous power but to face your past enemy you need a powerful army, one the Sith does not currently have."

"When will we achieve that my lord?"

"In time..." Darth Sidious gazed outward to the open space entrance of the hanger, "But as for the mean time, I have a mission for you."

"My lord?"

"The Trade Federation had been... Neglecting my demands. If such things continue my plans will not be completed. The blockade of Naboo is a very important key for my plans and your vengeance."

Shepherd stood up, "It will be done my lord."

"Good... There is no room for failure. As well, do not contact me within these following days prior of the Naboo Invasion. I must be at Courasant when it begins so I can complete my part of this."

"I understand Darth Sidious."

"Good." And with that last word, the fearsome Sith stalked off to somewhere else in the large ship they were in.

As for Shepherd, he stood there in till the dark Lord had left the hanger. "Athena!"

"Yes?" The AI appeared on a nearby command console, her golden frame contrasting with the militaristic grey of the Hanger.

Shepherd and the AI had been through a lot together since making first contact with the Trade Federation and learned many things of the Galaxy they had once thought was devoid of any other humans. Together they had collectively created several theories based on a such possibility by the infamous AI Cortana's and Spartan Master Chief's data of the Foreruneers that was left behind for the UNSC Survivors as well as designing a new MJOLNIR Mark VII. A more light weight and flexible body tight suit as the previous lumbering masses of armor were a large handicap on a force user however, it still had all the previous generations' features and slightly more.

"Prepare for download on a chip and plot a course for the mobile command Trade Federation fleet on my star fighter."

"A please could be in question?"

"Athena..."

"I'm waiting."

"Fine. Please..." Shepherd sighed. Sith do not say please, and as a result Athena would always purposely annoy the young Sith when the proper situation arose.

"Good." Athena smiled, "I suggest we get going before Mister Dark Lord gets his panties in a tangle."

Shepherd shook his head. If not for the usefulness of Athena and the fact Athena was unique compared to all the other AI's amongst Republic space, Darth Sidious and his apprentice would have decommissioned her years ago. And by saying decommissioned, Shepherd means torn apart by a lightsaber... Several times.

But no matter the amount of tease he'd get from the AI he could never stop loving her. Eight years of one on one against a brave new Galaxy does that to people. Even if its a machine and a sentient life form.

Walking over to the command console he pulled out a crystal like chip from the various pouches on his armor and inserted it in to the console port.

Once the console beeped signaling the the download was finished he detached the chip, and returned it to his armor.

Approaching his star-fighter, a modified F-41 Broadsword which was the only thing untouched from his earlier training, He leapt in the cockpit and inserted the chip into the fighter's system. "This Hyperspace ride is going to be long, are sure you went to the bathroom earlier?"

"I'm quite sure." Shepherd said, a smile starting to form on his face.

"Then let's go!" The AI hit the thrusters and the small fighter zipped out of the _Guardsmen_, a "loaned" Trade Federation ship Shepherd had lived, slept, and practiced on for the last eight years.

"Entering Hyperspace in Three. Two. One." Athena counted down as the craft navigated a clear distance from the mother vessel. "Jumping."

The stars seemed to stretch and suddenly they were pulled into the world of swirling blue light.

"I hope you brought chips. This is going to be a long ride."

* * *

><p>Rampancy. A stage which all known UNSC AI's achieve after several years of service. Every AI that doesn't receive proper maintenance will eventually be destroyed by Rampancy. However with newer chip storage that the Republic technology offers and a better and brand new generation of UNSC AI, Athena had persevered through the years and will only continue to. Only when she will have no purpose left would she decommission her self. And Shepherd was that purpose that kept her from self decommission.<p>

According to Trade Federation files, as Athena was an AI assigned to the Cryo pods and she had no information on the UNSC tactical plans during the first contact battle, the UNSC had desperately deployed several nuclear warheads and in the process destroyed themselves. Despite that it was almost a logical that someone manages to make it out of the fray, that the spectacular clouds of flame was a distraction of some sort, Athena wasn't willing to bet that anyone else survived in till she had solid proof. She could not stretch herself thin searching or believing.

As a result, Shepherd was now her sole purpose. She was meant to serve humanity, or more likely, the UNSC version of humanity. As a result, Athena would, on many occasions, attempt to lighten the mood for the possibly last Earth

Origin Human. Something that Sidious built off of, calling him the last Son of Earth.

Darth Sidious found it a great name to strike a fear into the enemies, as Shepherd's skills and past seemed to give him the aspects of a warrior race. In some ways Shepherd was a member of a warrior race, but he was also the last, and a honorable title for a Sith. However, it was merely a title, not a name. After Sidious read the data Athena had given him he had found that the Spartans were a fearsome solider, something that he modeled Shepherd's Sith name: Darth Spartacus.

However, Shepherd saw these titles and names differently. One word would describe the feeling linked to it: Revenge.

Every time they were mentioned, Shepherd would feel a deep connection with his past, and his anger would grow, leaving only Athena to try and calm it down.

But shepherd knew that evidentially he'd get his revenge. But he had been told to wait. And Shepherd didn't exactly like that.

* * *

><p><strong>32BBY2580 UNSC MILITARY TIME**

**Trax Sector, Garimth-023 system, Far orbit of Equilous, Modified Broadsword**

They entered the system which the Trade Federation mobile command fleet was currently in shortly after Shephard's meditation. Ahead of them were several of the famous Lucrehulk-class battleship design that could be found almost anywhere in the Galexy, each and everyone of them flying the Trade Federation's colors. The ship was orbiting a large Terran like world, most likely negotiating a new trade agreement.

"Athena contact the Trade Federation vessel." Shepherd said as he began to glide the craft toward the lead vessel.

"This is craft 117-343, Trade Federation license 00793739372. Do your read?"

"This is the _Decision_. You are clear to dock at hanger bay 015." came a robotic voice.

"Understood. Out."

Shepherd nodded as Athena gave him the all clear. Effortlessly he flew the craft into its respective docking panel.

Once landed, Shepherd detached Athena's chip, dawned his Sith cloak and leapt out of the cockpit. Everywhere around the hanger were droids and Neimoidians, the same people that had saved him years ago.

Familiar with the layout of the ship, Shepherd immediately made his was to the bridge.

Already he could feel the feelings of the beings around him shudder in fear as he past them. They did not know what was going to happen, but they knew it would be bad.

"Time to bust some heads." Shepherd mumbled to himself as he came upon the bridge doors, preparing his facade that would most definitely de settle the crew.

* * *

><p>Viceroy Gunray was having a great day in till the distinct black robed man waltzed in. Quickly the bridge became silent.<p>

"Good day to you Vice Gunray." The dark figure spoke to him, his face covered by the dark hood the man wore. But Gunray new full well who he was.

"L-Lord shepherd! What brings you here today?"

"You know far well Gunray."

Nute Gunray gulped. "I can assure you, we were planning to invade Naboo shortly after resigning a old contract with the Eliquians."

"Gunray... You know far well that the invasion was meant to begin several days ago." Shepherd said as if he ways scolding a child.

"My Lord, I-"

"There are no excuses!" Shepherd suddenly yelled. However, he quickly became quiet and calm. Shortly after he made his way up to the front observation window. "I don't expect you to know pain Gunray. You have, after all, lead a life of luxury. However, I did not. My people were murdered Gunray."

Shepherd turned to face Gunray and lifted his hand, the Neimoidian was quickly pulled upward by the force. "I expect progress within a day, if not..."

Shepherd steadily closed his fist, allowing the force to choke the Viceroy. But then, he released his grip and the Neimoidian slumped onto the deck floor. "...I will kill you."

"I-I understand Darth Spartacus..." Gunray gasped out.

"Very good." And with those words Shepherd stalked out of the bridge.

* * *

><p>"I hate these jobs." Shepherd said as he passed a few engineer droids. The young Sith did not care really for the politics of the Galaxy and the fear he had to instill when Sidious gave him a mission. In his eyes, it was merely more time wasted in where he could be preparing to fight the Covenant.<p>

"Ditto." The AI construct replied.

Looking around Shepherd activated his Forearm Holo Control Pad (FHCP) and began to type at furious speeds. Shortly after, the security crews would still think that they had operating video and audio footage of the various hallways of the ship but in truth it was just a replay. "Have you accessed Sidious files yet?"

"No. Not yet. There's millions upon millions of firewalls on his personal files unlike I've ever seen." Responded his AI counterpart.

"God damn him, eight years Athena! Eight years and all he's worked for is himself." Despite how loyal it seemed that shepherd was, he was it a fool.

"We just have to wait Shepherd. Its not like we can just go guns blazing in the nearest Covenant sector."

"I've waited for eight years Athena, and all he's done is place earlier warning systems on Covenant borders!"

A sigh could be heard for the AI, "It's a start."

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip back to the fighter was quiet and uneventful. Shepherd knew full well that he had to wait but driven by hatred and the lust for revenge, he couldn't think straight on such topics. When ever something came that was in any way connected him to his past, it was just a fight to not spill anger out. As a result, he tended to be very irrational and quick to change moods.<p>

Inserting Athena into the fighters system and putting on his safety gear, he activated the fighter.

"We're going down to the planet. We'll stay for a night and return back to the _Decision_, to make sure the deal's been carved in stone."

"Alright." Athena replied with little enthusiasm. She didn't like to admit it, but she to wanted revenge, however she had to be logical about things so Shepherd wouldn't run off. She had to keep Shepherd as safe as long as she could and in till they gained some sort of military force.

"Can you give me some information on the planet?"

Athena didn't reply.

Shepherd grimaced, "...Please?"

"...The planet is known as Equilous. A world very similar to Reach, Earth," Shepherd flinched, "so on. It's home to the race known as the Eliquians: A peaceful humanoid race."

Athena continued as they entered the planet's atmosphere, "The world is located in the Garimth-023 system, with 3 lunar satellites."

Shepherd flew over the cities below him. It was night and the billions of lights sprawled across the planet's plains and forests. Each light was like a piece of glitter thrown over a dark black plain.

"Athena," Shepherd began. "Can you contact the local security and request a docking panel."

"Yes, I can."

Shortly later Shepherd was pulling himself out of his cockpit in a very crowded downtown docking area. Trash and filth was strewn everywhere, along with a large number of the homeless and drug abusers.

"You asked for this slot didn't you?" Shepherd accused Athena.

"Of course." replied a delighted voice.

"Have I told you how much I hate you?"

"All the time."

Sighing, Shepherd took off to make his time on the World somewhat fun and. However the world was mostly a population of non humans, resulting that It would be several hours later when Shepherd would find a bar that sold foods that was edible for humans.

Sliding onto a stool he waved up the bartender and asked for a drink and a small meat.

Everywhere around him was activity. Music was blaring, people where drinking and dancing. And no one was paying attention to the cloaked man... Or so Shepherd thought.

"Here you go sir." The bartender said as he handed Shepherd a plate of steak like meat and a swirling neon blue drink.

"Thank you." Shepherd replied handing out his hand and giving the bartender the credits for the meal.

"No, thank you." replied a voice behind him. A cold end of a barrel found its way at the back of Shepherd's head.

Slowly turning around Shepherd confronted his robber. He was human and was more or less pathetic. Dressed in a plain white suit completely drenched with greases gave a great view of the man's extraordinary large belly.

"I must ask," Shepherd said with a deadly edge in his voice, "Why you see it's fit to come into this establishment and rob a innocent poor civilian?"

"Poor my ass. I saw you land with your fancy as kriff fighter. Sweet ride, and I found it'd be fun if you'd loan me it for some time."

Shepherd 's face grew into a slight smile but inwardly he was cursing. He knew he should've be more careful of his surroundings but in his defense, he hadn't been out of the field that much. His experience in those types of situations was very small.

"I'm sorry but that craft isn't for sale right now."

"And why not?"

"Because it's mileage is still good." replied catching the robber off guard. In such a futuristic society one must ask them self, What was mileage?

Using the quick momentarily hesitation from the robber, He quickly took advantage of the situation and grabbed the man's blaster.

The robber suddenly found himself at the end of the barrel.

"I suggest you get going. I might reconsider my offer in letting you live." Shepherd smiled.

The robber scampered out of the bar, the man's eyes wide with fear.

Shepherd smirked, and causally dropped the blaster returning to his meal. All the customers' eyes were now on him. He hadn't noticed that the music had stopped and the bar had gone quiet. But he didn't care.

"Athena, may I ask why you didn't warn me?" Shepherd asked under his breath.

"I found that you'd be more or less capable of yourself."

Shepherd huffed, as the bar slowly forgot the fight that had just occurred and got back into the routine of drinking, talking, and dancing.

* * *

><p>Shepherd slumped onto the hotel's bed and pulled out a holo tablet. Turning it on, he flicked through the several new articles that had appeared and accessed his files. The holo tablet suddenly projected a model of a starship. A rather ugly starship by Galactic standard, but this wasn't meant for a parade. The Autumn-class vessel was built for war.<p>

When Shepherd discovered it in the files and files of UNSC data, it was a possible future design meant to perform the similar legendary feats the Pillar of Autumn did.

However Shepherd had made several changes to the warship.

He had incorporated a slipspace engine as well as a hyper space drive, along with high powered shields built out of Forerunner, Covenant, and Republic military grade technology. Also the ship had been redesigned with Turbo lasers while still boasting its Mark IX MAC, M58 Archer missile system, and the M910 Rampart 50MM Point Defense Network system. And lets not forget the low level Ion cannon that the warship wielded.

When placed in a simulation by Athena amongst the Trade Federation technicians that were given to Darth Sidious, they all laughed at the idea of a "slug-thrower."

They immediately shut up when they found that the vessel was a easy match against a entire fleet of Lucrehulk-class vessels and that not even a entire swarm of fighters could get past it's Point Defense Network.

Shepherd chuckled at the memory when he saw the several technician's jaws drop when witnessing the power the warship's MAC possessed.

"Athena can you inform the current progress in the ship's construction."

After having Darth Sidious approve the ship's construction he quickly demanded a entire construction fleet work on the vessel. However the ship's design was so foreign to the Trade Federation construction crews that what should have taken a few months to build a normal vessel became a couple of years.

"Last reports show that the warship is 96.391% built. They only need to incorporate the final layers of hull and hangers and then it will be space worthy." Athena informed Shepherd.

Shepherd smiled. Soon he'd have his first warship. His first real step against the Covenant.

"May I ask, what are you going to name the vessel?"

Shepherd thought for a second. He hadn't really of thought about that but he quickly knew what the warship's title would be. "_Harvest_. The ship's name will be Harvest. So when I find and kill those Covenant bastards, they'll realize they're mistake in ever declaring war on the human race."

Shepherd sighed as he felt the exhaustion from the day's work wash over him.

"I'm going to bed." Shepherd said as he took off his dark robe and became to remove his MJOLNIR Mark VII armor. As he let the helmet detach itself into his hands, he smiled with a glowing pride. The Harvest will be the symbol of the ongoing survival of the UNSC. As well as his current amour: A model based on Doctor Hasley's designs for a MJOLNIR Mark VI. Much more mobile, lightweight, and skin tight, while still having all the previous generation's features except for the pinpoint Slipspace extractions. That was still being worked on.

"See you in the morning." Athena replied.

Once his armor was all off and he was left in his under body suit he curled under the bed's sheets and allowed the darkness to swallow his vision.

* * *

><p>Athena smiled as she looked over Shepherd's sleeping form. He may say he's a Sith and that Sith don't ask for information but demand it, but she saw he wasn't at all like his definition of a Sith, much less of all the Sith before him. He may not see it, but he's still a boy looking for a way. Yes he's now a full functioning adult and warrior but he didn't have anything else to drive him into a hatred like the other Sith.<p>

She believed that his only hatred was for the Covenant. That's why she allowed that robber to get so close to him. To prove her theory. If he shot him, that would be a sign that maybe Athena was wrong but Shepherd didn't. Athena could still see the hope and ambitions in Shepherd, unlike the Sith.

Checking her internal clock she found that she had several hours in till Shepherd would wake up. So she went to work to her personal project that tended to pass time: Categorizing and reading all the files on the holonet.

* * *

><p>"So have they set a course for Naboo yet?" Shepherd asked as he flew his fighter to the Trade Federation Fleet in orbit.<p>

"I don't know, their navigation orders haven't changed yet but they're not making any contact with the planet." Athena replied as she hacked into the fleet's communications.

"So..?"

"So... they may not haven't set a hyper drive coordinate yet."

"Fine. Contact the_ Decision_ and inform them my docking."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Shepherd's Broadsword was slowly landing onto the docking panel within the bowls of the <em>Decision<em>.

"Athena, status on the fleet?"

"No change."

Shepherd frowned. Why weren't they moving? He didn't feel any disturbances through the force.

Shepherd took out Athena's chip and inserted it into his armor and began to go over his check list. Was his Energy sword strapped to his side? Check. Was his amour ready for battle? Check.

Satisfied, Shepherd got out of his fighter and made way for the bridge.

When he passed through the bridge doors, he found the crew in their normal positions but something was missing. Where was the Captain?

"Where's Gunray?" Shepherd growled. He was not in the mood for hide and go seek.

The crew, except for the mechanical droids, jumped in surprise. When did he get here? Quickly one of the officers stood up. "The Captain had a medical issue... sir."

Shepherd narrowed his eyes, "Where is he?"

"In the Medical bay, sir."

Shepherd stared at the Neimoidian. "You are now the leader of this fleet in till Nute Gunray is physically able to lead this fleet. You will prepare the fleet right now for a hyperspace jump to Naboo, and you will blockade that world!"

The alien stood silent and still, his fear rendering him immobile.

"Now!" Shepherd yelled.

The newly appointed fleet admiral frantically began to order commands and prepared the fleet for a jump.

Shepherd stood there, radiating anger, promoting the crew to work hard and fast.

A few moments later, once he believed the deed was done, he made way for the Medical Bay.

* * *

><p>Shepherd found Gunray cowering on his medical table.<p>

"Please! I couldn't make the fleet move yet. They insisted I got better before a invasion!" He begged for mercy.

The Viceroy begged and rolled on his bed. He knew his life held by a string. Luckily for him, the Republic would find it suspicious if the man disappeared before the invasion.

But Shepherd wasn't leaving him with any examples. Raising his had he commanded the force to surge around Gunray's neck, effectively choking him.

"You have one last shot Gunary." Shepherd sneered, "Don't waste it."

Shepherd, then let go of his force grip, turned around, and stalked back to his fighter.

* * *

><p><strong>32BBY2580 UNSC MILITARY TIME**

**Hyperspace, Modified Broadsword**

Shepherd stared into the swirling blue light pass the fighter's cockpit window with anticipation. After setting the Trade Federation in line, he had decided he'd go and watch the final progress of construction of the _Harvest._

However, The Journey to the shipyard where the beauty was being constructed was a three day trip in hyperspace. It was estimated that by the time he'd reach the shipyard, the warship would be finished.

"Excited much?" Athena accused.

"What do you think?"

"I think your going to crash this ship when you see the_ Harvest_."

"Very funny... When we enter system can you hack in and delete all the files for the ship design and replace then with fakes? Anything that ties in with us or the UNSC. I want it all erased, nobody is getting this ship design. Not even Sidious... Until I got a solid answer on when we are going to deal with the Covenant, I need leverage. I've... We've waited far too long.

Suddenly the alarm for the hyperspace exit sequence went off. Shepherd responded by quickly checking the computer and all the instruments preparing for a safe exit.

Seconds later the modified Broadsword existed the realm of hyperspace and came up to a great sight for anyone of the UNSC.

The 1,425 meter warship was suspended in the most open area of the private Trade Federation ship yard for all to see. Most of the other starships, light frigates and cruisers, were terribly small to the size of the lone warship. Of course, it wasn't anything like the _Infinity_, a warship that had it's construction accelerated but never was completed when Operation: Seeds of Earth was taken in affect. But the Harvest's weaponry made up for the size it was missing out on.

"It's... amazing." Shepherd said, choking on his words. This ship before him, was proof of the UNSC legacy. That it still exists.

"I'm contacting the ship yard officials. You've been given clearance and a green light to take the vessel."

Shepherd nodded numbly. "Pulling us over to it. Give me a docking pattern."

* * *

><p>The Broadsword hovered into it's docking slot becoming the only fighter in a large and empty hanger.<p>

Jumping out of his cockpit like a excited child, Shepherd sprinted to the hanger-hallway joint. No room, or corner of the ship was left un explored. Every locker room, armory, and bathroom was checked out and noted by the Earthling. It was like he was a child again; full of energy and curiosity.

But when he got to the bridge he stopped.

The shipyard could be seen clearly through the bridge windows. The dozens of computers sat ready for his use.

This is my ship, he thought, this is what I'll use to avenge my people.

Pacing over to the Nav Computer, he inserted Athena and let her do a logistics scan.

The AI's processing power incorporated with the super computers of the ship did their job and she had the statistics in a split second. "Everything is online and ready to be fired up."

The young Sith grinned, "Athena set a hyperspace jump for the _Guardsmen_."

**End of Chapter III**

**Honestly, not my best chapter. I was trying to set a opening for the characters but it just didn't go do well. With mixing the current setting with the past and emotions It was a challenge for me creating the required dialogue to back it up. That's why I'm revamping The next chapter before post it, to create the needed past and dialogue to create a believable character. Also the Harvest won't last long, so don't hate on the already given OP ship in the start of this fan fic. Oh and a final note, this chapter is prone to, like all the other chapters, corrections and grammar errors so if you find a sentence that does not make sense or has a large amount of errors, please PM me. I have no beta reader so correcting takes time for me. So other then that, please review and or favorite/follow. Untill we meet again, this is NewWorldFiction logging out.**


	5. Part I: Chapter IV

**Part I**

**Chapter IV**

_**"To find him, you have to forget the stories. Forget the legends. You'll have to do more than walk in his footsteps. For he is more than the sum of his actions. I tell you this not because I trust you, agent Locke, but because all our lives are at stake. Because the seeds of our future are sown in his past."**_

**- Thel 'Vadam, to agent Locke. (Halo 5 announcement; Master Chief collection)**

* * *

><p><strong>32BBY2580 UNSC MILITARY TIME**

**Hyperspace, Aboard Autumn-class Heavy Cruiser the _Harvest_**

Shepherd was in love. The _Harvest_ was the prime example of everything he wanted in a ship. The hallways, the guns, the showers! It gave him the excited energy he would have had if he was a Navy officer walking the hallways of a newly constructed destroyer.

"ETA to exist of hyperspace?" Shepherd asked once be returned to the bridge from his self tour.

"1.276 minutes." Athena responded. She too was enjoying the new ship, but it was very boring as the data bases were almost completely empty.

I'll have to upload all the UNSC files, Athena thought.

"Shepherd, I suggest we form a crew once we return to Trade Federation Space. A AI can do only so much." Athena suggested. So far During the hyper jump, she had been calculating the efficiency of the_ Harvest_, and the first thing to immediately pop up was a functional crew.

"When we get back to the _Guardsmen_, I'll get the Trade Federation to 'loan' us some droids." Shepherd agreed. "I suggest when we do get some, you create your own link to the droids."

"Of course. I wouldn't let some standard operated 'dumb' AIs walk around and screw the ship up."

Shepherd nodded with a smile. The Trade Federation Droids weren't the smartest but they were the best for overwhelming the enemy or annoying the controller.

"I'll update them so they'll be able to use the UNSC systems." Athena continued, "As well as lock them to the Harvest system only."

"Good. When are we exiting Hyperspace?"

"We'll actually be exiting Hyperspace in three. Two. One."

The ship jolted slightly as it pulled itself out of the FTL current it had created and into a normal sub space speed.

Off in the distance, from the Bridge display windows, sat the _Guardsmen_, suspended in space awaiting their arrival.

In size wise, the Lucrehulk-class outfitted freighter _Guardsmen_ was larger compared to the Harvest by a easy two kilometers, but in no way in hell could the _Guardsmen_ beat the_ Harvest_ in a battle.

The _Guardsmen_ had been outfitted with civilian grade weaponry and shielding. It boasted very few weapon systems as it was meant truly for the original purpose of it's brand is ships: Trading.

"Contacting the_ Guardsmen_..." Athena said.

A few moments passed until she began. "You are cleared to bring over some of her crew members over. Specifically the droid crews. It seems that Sidious didn't want any of the Trade Federation officials to get control of the ship. However Darth Sidious left you a note that your not allowed to leave the sector."

"Noted. Let's get these droids over here and start getting this ship prepared."

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks had passed when Shepherd got the news. He had been in the observation room studying the tactics the UNSC had used in the Battle of Reach when the hologram switched to a feed that was being displayed on the holo net.<p>

A news women of some alien race was describing what was being the hailed as the Battle of Naboo.

Please, Shepherd had scoffed. He had seen what real battle was like and from what Sidious sources had pulled off so far, it was a lone small company of men and two Jedi that was attempting to free Naboo with the Queen.

But what came next shocked him. Not out of surprise that the Naboo liberators managed to pull it off but that the Trade Federation had been utterly destroyed and accepted surrender.

The incumbent Trade Federation had failed to hold it's grip on Naboo as the droid command ship was destroyed by a boy. A boy! Might as well teach the arrogant fools not to throw their communications systems in one ship.

As well as a couple of Jedi had fought Darth Sidious' apprentice Darth Maul, and killed the arrogant fool.

In several ways, Shepherd was glad that the Zabark was dead. He had been nothing less of hateful toward the Shepherd and tended to beat his frustration on the human through his years of training

Shepherd remembered the days of hell the alien had put him through. Originally his savior, he had came to hate the Sith Apprentice.

Not only was Shepherd glad that Darth Maul had got his karma but now it opened a slot for him to be at Sidious side, to be his apprentice. Another step closer to fight against the Covenant.

However, Shepherd wasn't delusional enough to think that he wasn't the only option of a Apprentice. The boy that that destroyed the Trade Federation Control ship had great potential as well as Shepherd knew that Darth Sidious had his eyes on the Jedi Dooku.

He was one man in a pool of options. And he didn't like his chances. But wait and see he thought... wait and see.

* * *

><p>A few months had passed and it was nearing the Galactic New Years when Shepherd and Athena discovered that Dooku had been taken up as Darth Sidious' apprentice. Furthermore, Athena had received a transmission from Darth Sidious. Shepherd's first real Jedi hunt: hunt down Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas and kill him.<p>

As well, funny enough, Sidious had not even mentioned the ship design of the Harvest, nor the fact that Athena deleted a large chunk of the ship's data from the Trade Federation catalogs. But Shepherd decided he would not bring it up. Only when the Dark Lord needed them would he tell him of his "leverage," and then he'd get all the backup he would need to get a answer.

But he realized later at the end of the transmission why the Dark lord had not mentioned the ship plans. The dark lord had been fixed on the The Jedi who he'd be hunting plan's the whole time, something that answered a lot about his questions. A clone army.

The Jedi he was sent to kill had created a contract with the Cloners of Kamino for the creation of a clone army with the help of the Pyke Syndicate; a faction that helped the Jedi form the clone army and the very faction same faction Sidious persuaded to defect to his side. As a result, the Pykes shot down the Jedi's craft down over their home world's moon, killing the Jedi's assistant Sillman but not the Jedi Master.

However, as great as the news was, it put Shepherd in a tight spot. His leverage and blackmail with the _Harvest_ ship plans were near gone due to the clone army and now the Dark lord's anger would overrule the gain of answers of how the Sith would deal with the Covenant.

So shoving aside his panicked thoughts on how he'd salvage his current situation, Shepherd took the Harvest to the world the Jedi had crash landed on due to forces aligned with Sidious: Oba Diah's desert moon.

Shepherd was assigned to kill him and prevent the Republic from discovering their soon to be army. Shepherd had accepted the mission. This would be his proof that he'd be able to side with Sidious and could do what was needed for his Lord and his people's memory as well as hopefully salvage his situation.

He was prepared for a battle of weapons and the force, but he was not prepared for the morals he was about to face.

* * *

><p><strong>32BBY2580 UNSC MILITARY TIME**

**Outer Rim Territories, Unknown Sector, Pyke Syndicate Territory/Home System, Oba Diah System, Orbiting Oba Diah's Desert Moon, Aboard Autumn-class Heavy Cruiser the _Harvest_**

"Why did it have to be a desert world?" Shepherd groaned as he stood over the see through glass floor of the observation room. His gaze switched from the dusty sandy moon to the vibrant green parent world Oba Diah, the Home world of the Pykes and the Headquarters of the Pyke Syndicate.

"It's your bad luck I guess." Athena responded from the holo panel.

Shepherd sighed. He absolutely loathed the heat and it was indeed his luck that he would have to hunt down a powerful for on the desert world when a garden world was just on it's doorstep. "So where'd he crash?"

"I'm picking up the distress signal on the far side of the moon in a canyon. I'm sending coordinates to your Suit right now. I'll stay up in the ship's system to provide support if the Pyke Syndicate decide to double cross the Sith as they did the Jedi Master."

"Alright. Are you sure? I could use you ground side."

"If your that unlucky for him to get a strike on you, your Amor should take the blunt of the damage. I do have faith in you."

"Alright. I'll be back in a hour or two." Shepherd said as he began to walk down the hallways leading to the hangers.

* * *

><p>A half a hour later he was standing on a ridge and gazing into the canyon that the Jedi Master had crashed in.<p>

The large crevice bore deep in the desert plateau. The ridges were almost immediate sudden drops for a few hundred Meters and then they sloped into long mile tracks. Dozens of rivers ran the bottom lengths; fast and powerful tides riding down the river.

Ever increasing groups of bushes and dried up trees dotted the slopes and swallowed around the rivers. Occasional islands popped up in the roaring rivers and were jungles of vibrant green bushes and trees.

As well as the tale of time could be seen in the jutting Canyon walls. Layers and layers of red, orange, and brown soil and rock was carved into their respective time periods, preserved and eroded away by the rivers when they had just began to carve out the canyon.

The canyon easily stretched hundreds and hundreds of miles and continued far beyond the horizon of the moon. Transfixed by the beautiful sculpture created by nature, Shepherd found it to be just like the Grand Canyon on Earth. Oh Earth.

Sorrow and pain suddenly struck his heart as he though of his birth world. He didn't mention it but the real reason why he loathed the heat so much was because it brought back memories of his childhood. He had grown up in the cities of the Grand Canyon. He remembered running the slopes of the deep crevice. He remembered the many nights he had camped out in the canyon and looked up into the stars.

He was young then. He knew about the war but he never realized the danger held in those fiery specks in the night sky.

Shaking his thoughts away, he contacted the Harvest, and informed Athena of the current plans. He needed more time, there was no way he could navigate the canyon in less then a hour.

Checking his Forearm Holo Control Pad (FHCP), he found that the beacon was far far away. But flying any closer would give way to the Jedi that he was coming. He had already forced his force signature into a lesser notice like the many small creatures that inhabited the canyon, but he couldn't hide the sound of a roaring Broadsword.

Looking up to the sky, where the Parent world of Oba Diah was rising from the northern horizon and the sun was retreating to the west, he knew that within a few hours the cold night would be upon him. He had to finish this fast and efficiently. But first he had to get to the downed shuttle.

"Time to get walking." Shephed moaned as he wished that his spartan suit kept his body environment stable even on planet as he dawned his Sith cloak. The air was burning and the sun bore down onto him just like every other animal that chose to traverse during the day.

Traveling during the night, however was not a option. The animals here were used to the freezing temperatures that engulfed the canyon when the sun shined on the other side of the moon. Shepherd was not.

When the moon faced away from the local star and the Parent world's shadow cast over the moon, the canyon's climate dropped down far below freezing where the roaring rivers would literally freeze almost solid. The animals would bore deep into the canyon caves and huddle together for warmth and heat while blizzards would roll through the canyon.

Shepherd's suit would keep him warm enough where he could function as it did when it was sweltering hot, but when the blizzards rolled in, which were extremely unpredictable, winds reached nearly 80 miles a hour. A large disadvantage for the attacker. Or even the defender, so Shepherd decided to engage during the day. But now he was reconsidering his options and deciding if he should had taken his chances during the night.

Luckily, the inner debate lasted a very very long time and he quickly found himself near the wrecked shuttle, however the sun was almost down. He could already feel the heat seep away and the cold winds blow through the canyon crevices.

Spotting the downed ship, he made his way there until he stood a decent amount of length away.

Around the shuttle were several shreds of metal and debris that had dug themselves into the hard soil from the tumbling crash. Earlier signs of battle were also present as multiple dead bodies of the local natives of the desert moon's parent Oba Diah laid across the ship's entrance it seemed that some chunks of metal had been pulled out of the ground and tossed far from their original posts, as well as their were many blaster marks and lightsaber scorched alongside the entrance of the ship.

"I know your here!" Shepherd called. There was no way to mask his force signature now. Stealth was not a option, however, the same applied to his prey.

He waited a few moments before a human male emerged from the downed craft. The Jedi Master stood tall and sturdy, his light brown skin blending in with his brown eyes and black air, but he gave no emotion away. His signature Jedi cloak was dawned, and he had a grip on his lightsaber.

"I don't expect your here to help?" Sifo-Dyas said. No emotion was evident in his voice. The Jedi Master was calm and collected.

"No Jedi." Shepherd said the word 'Jedi' as if he was describing a foul atrocity but definitely not like the he would be if describing the Covenant.

Sifo-Dyas sighed."Then we shall not waste time. Dooku had came here earlier, I had expected him to finish the job. Not a boy."

Shepherd's eyes narrowed. So that's why I was given this mission, he though. To finish what Dooku could not. "I am not a boy. If you knew my past, you'd think otherwise Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas."

"Then who are you child? I felt your presence far away. Sorrow and pain. But not hate. Even I can see upon this first meeting that you are not what you think you are."

"Are you sure?" Shepherd asked with a dangerous smile. "I have hate. I have anger. And you stand in my way of my goals." He doesn't know what I've seen, Shepherd thought, he cannot even begin to judge me.

"Enlighten me then 'Sith'."

Shepherd hesitated before he began, "By many I known as Dark Alcoylte Spartacus, a name held by the greatest warriors of my people. Warriors that not even a Mandalorian could amount to much less defeat. But they were few and our enemy was many."

"And how does this demonstrate your power? You seem more a dark Jedi... A boy, then a Sith."

"I am the Last Son of Earth. The last of my people. A fledging Empire that had extended to hundreds of worlds. Brought down by a genicocidal alien war machine. I am the only survivor. I know pain that you cannot fathom. And you are in my way to battle those who murdered my people!" Shepherd roared before ignited his Energy Sword. But he did not attack. He waited for the Jedi to make the first move.

But the Jedi had become more focused on his weapon rather then shepherd his self. "What type of lightsaber is that?"

Shepherd smiled, "The very blade that many of the aliens used to destroy my people. And I swore that I'd use it to destroy them as they did us. Every one of them. Now... come Jedi and let us begin... And let me show you why a warrior of Earth is capable of."

Shepherd gave the Jedi Master no time to go on the offensive. He lunged forward and engaged into a series of slashes and jabs which the Jedi Master was barely able to block. Due to the fact that Shepherd's weapon never had been used by Jedi nor Sith force users and that the UNSC never got a chance to study the Elites' Energy Sword techniques, Shepherd had to develop a complete new style for the weapon.

As a result, the unique fighting style caught opponents off guard and only the adaptable could overcome the challenge.

The next few minutes were a blur of bright blue and startling white light. The Jedi Master was applying pressure on the young Sith, trying to get out of his defensive situation while Shepherd continued his onslaught. However, the Jedi Master was experienced and battle tested. Within moments of his initial shock, he managed to begin moving the Sith backward.

Within a split second, Shepherd had lost his advantage and both were in a neutral stance, backing off from each other.

"You are not what you think you are. You are a avenger, yes. But not a Sith. You don't know hate but pain. I can help you!"

"Help me! Your Republic wouldn't survive a year against the Covenant! I'm doing the Galaxy a favor!"

Both lunged forward, and their weapons intertwined. The Jedi's blade had slid into the the double curves of the Energy Sword. It was a very bad mistake on Sifo-Dyas part.

Shepherd grinned before pulling his weapon down, jerking the Jedi's lightsaber out of his grasp and onto the ground.

But Shepherd's victory was crushed quickly as the Jedi master called upon the force and propelled the young Sith backward. Flying several feet into the canyon's sandy soil, Shepherd rolled backward and recovered onto his feet barely blocking the deadly blue blade a inch away from his face.

Leaping backwards he got into a offensive stance and the two circled each other once again.

"What do you want? Is it what your Master wants or you want?" Sifo-Dyas said, his forehead beaded with sweat.

"For my people." Shepherd growled, "But the Jedi and the Republic would never understand! Just earlier Naboo was invaded and the Republic didn't do a single thing to stop the invasion. Your Republic is a union of cowards! They would not survive a war against the Sith nor the Covenant!"

"You think wrong, boy."

"Ha! That's where your a fool! Your step in securing the Republic is where it will fall! The clone armies won't be there to protect the Republic but destroy it!"

Sifo-Dyas stumbled back, his eyes wide with shock. "No. No... That's not possible."

"Money and influence can make changes in a contract, Sifo-Dyas. Who else did you think shot you down? A enemy of the Pykes? The Pykes double crossed you and now have joined us!"

"Damn you..." Sifo-Dyas spoke before lunging forward onto Shepherd.

The two traded blows until Shepherd rose his hands and the force surged around him blasting the Jedi back. Using the force as his ally, the Sith leapt forward and swung his Energy Sword toward the Jedi. However the Jedi was fast and rolled out of the way, the energy weapon missing him by a inch.

Sifo-Dyas had just gotten onto his knees when he was punched in the jaw. What should have been a average force enhanced blow, even with the aid of the force fighting against it, shattered his Jaw and the Jedi suddenly found it hard to open his mouth.

"Gah!" The Jedi rolled onto his back in pain.

Shepherd stood and gazed over the Jedi, "What was that you wonder?" Shepherd then removed his Sith robe revealing the MJOLNIR Mark VII armor he had worn under the Sith cloak.

"This here, it the armor of a Spartan. No matter what, you had stood no chance-"

He was cut off by the powerful force push that threw Shepherd off his feet and sprawling onto the ground Several meters away. Rolling to his side, the Jedi's lightsaber impaled his last position.

Switching his legs and spinning Shepherd tripped the Jedi over while Sifo-Dyas was pulling the high energy blade out of the ground.

Shooting to his feet first, Shepherd drove his Energy Blade down missing the Jedi by millimeters as the Jedi summersaulted backward.

Giving the Jedi no Peace this time, Shepherd pressed forward using every opening he saw. The two became a fury of light as the simple Lightsaber and elegant Energy Sword clashed in flashes of blue and pure white light.

However, due to the extra abilities given by the Spartan Suit, Sifo-Dyas eventually cumbered to the Shepherd's furious offensive.

Shepherd's Energy Sword swung caught and Sifo's blade in between the two points and pulled it out of his grasp. Before the Jedi could call upon the force, Shepherd's foot shot out and clubbed the Jedi in the Knee cap shattering it.

Dropping to a knee the Jedi cried out soundless as his Jaw throbbed and his knee lost it's ability to hold his body up.

Going to finish off the Jedi, Shepherd rose his blade overhead and swung down.

Suddenly he stopped when he saw the Jedi Master's face. His eyes held no fear or anger, but acceptance.

Just like my mother, Shepherd though before expelling the memory from his mind.

"You see don't you." The Jedi moaned through the dozens of shards of bone in his mouth.

"See what?" Shepherd growled.

Despite the pain, the Jedi smiled. A knowing smile that said, You know far well.

Suddenly realizing he was being mocked at Shepherd swung his blade downward but he stopped. His muscles became ridged and stiff as the deadly blade came to a stop, a inch away from taking a life. A human life.

What am I doing? Shepherd though. He's human. Not a alien. Not one with the Covenant.

For decades his people battled aliens not humans. And it's much easier to take a alien life that had waged genicide on humanity.

But this man was human.

Shepherd stumbled backward and dropped his Energy Sword, the blade deactivating when it left his grasp.

He then sprawled backward. His face was ashen and slack. His eyes were down cast.

The two sat in their positions, neither moving. However, a few moments later the Jedi got up and slumped toward the downed vessel. Moments later the Sith picked his Energy Sword handle out of the sand and slowly walked his way to the LZ as his Broadsword made it's way there.

* * *

><p>The journey back to the <em>Guardsmen<em> was quiet. Athena hadn't monitored the battle, truly taking faith in the suit and skill that Shepherd had. However she knew Shepherd failed but she was so sure he would have succeeded. She tried to coax a answer out of Shepherd but she only received snippets of information as he had set himself in a meditation trance.

When they reached their sector of space, Shepherd faced Darth Sidious via holo message. The conversation was not pretty. He had already been angered by Dooku, but it was understandable as he was new to the order while Shepherd had powerful tools and skills and was not new to the order.

Also Sidious had finally discovered Shepherd's "leverage" and become extremely angry with the ship design being deleted from the Trade Federation ship catalogs. Apparently, Sidious had planned to build a fleet for the a Trade Federation for possible future encounters with the Republic, but with the Naboo crisis and the new clone army opportunity, his mind had moved away from it.

But when The dark Lord demanded for the files back, Shepherd denied the Dark Lord and skirted away from his original idea of blackmail. He had begun to think: what does he really want?

The encounter with the Jedi reminded him what is his true goal was. On his journey back to the _Guardsmen_, he had set himself in a serious mediation. He really hadn't know why at the moment in which he could had killed the Jedi did he turn away. Not did he really understand why such thoughts in the first place came into his head. It was meant to be a simple mission like the many he had committed in the past.

But the other missions involved around other species not associated with humans. So it must had been different; The difference in race must had shaped his ability to complete his missions... right?

The question lead him to a path during his meditation of what did he want. What did Sidious want. It was a frustrating experience; All Shepherd's life things were set for him. His goals out before him on a silver platter, already knowing which path he wanted to follow. What goal he wanted to achieve.

However, what he found was that the path he had followed for eight years was not his but the Dark Lord Sidious'.

Shepherd had seen what Sidious uses pawns for and what he does when they're uses are exhausted. Shepherd knew how he brought people to his side... through pain. He gave them a choice in their darkest hour and of course that person would take the chance for the grab of power.

And that's what Shepherd had done as a boy.

So he formulated a plan of which he'd escape.

Shortly after his conversation with the Dark Lord, Shepherd had Athena gather and store all the UNSC data from Darth Sidious personal files and amongst the Trade Federation and onto the Harvest.

He had realized that he didn't want Sidious or the Trade Federation to have access to that data. The data was meant for the UNSC and it's peoples' benefits not the Dark Lord's.

Not only had he have Athena collect UNSC data but all of Sidious files. And she found some peculiar information but Shepherd did not have time to read those files.

A few days later when Athena replaced all of the Trade Federation UNSC files and all of Sidious files with fakes was when the dark lord caught on. The Dark Lord was seriously angry. After everything he had done for the boy... But he must had caught on. The power he offered was not enough to taint Shepherd's apatite. But to give him more would ruin the Dark Lord's plans. And Sidious would not allow it. So he had given no clues that he discovered that they had hacked into his files. He decided that he would have them dealt appropriately.

A few weeks later a dozen outfitted Lucrehulk-class ships entered the sector with commands to kill Shepherd. The two had to make a quick decision.

Most of the information had been secure but there was still data lingering in the trade Federation. But they decided that information was not as valuable as the larger amount they had retaken.

Ordering commands to the robotic crew aboard the _Harvest_, the warship destroyed the _Guardsmen_. Sensors had just began to detect energy spikes in the ship and it was transformed into a pile of scrap long before it could had fired.

Gone was the ship Shepherd lived on for eight years. Gone was his past of confusion and turmoil. Gone was the life he lived believing he was still fighting for his cause and not a other. Or so he hoped.

Now, Shepherd stood at the deck of the Harvest, as the warship was witnessing it's first combat action.

As his warship fought it's first battle, The UNSC's last ship was brought forth into the flames of war. Trial by fire.

Several droids were hard at work calculating and watching the Trade Federation's fleet communications and other various detectable energies.

"I'm so glad you took the extra precaution to limit the droids commands to only us." Shepherd said with gratitude as he peered out to the twelve specks out in space. Only if they really where that small, Shepherd thought.

"Athena always has a backup plan, and a backup plan of a back up plan... and a-"

"I get it." Shepherd cut in, "Now what's you calculations if we do it."

"A outstanding 87.976%"

"Good." Shepherd said before yelling, "All engines maximum thrust!"

The robotic crew complied and switched through the multiple systems activating the essential programs.

The order however did not go unnoticed by the enemy fleet. As soon as Shepherd's warship began to move the fleet had begun to pull themselves into a close knit combat group. Yet, These ship commanders had no idea what they were facing.

Within several minutes the Harvest crossed into the range of the Trade Federation's far range weaponry. But so did the Trade Federation enter the Harvest's.

But the _Harvest_ did not fire like the the Trade Federation did.

"All surplus energy to forward Shields!" Shepherd yelled as red blasts skimmed the warship.

Seconds later the Harvest entered the range of medium range weaponry for the Trade Federation.

"Forward Shields are holding at 86%" a droid responded.

Shepherd smirked. The Trade Federation could never get through those shields at this rate. Not when they where put at their maximum capacity at least.

Moments later they were in close range or what the USNC navy calls, "Melee-Combat."

"Fire all Archers and Turbo lasers!"

The space around the _Harvest_ suddenly lit up in plumes of exhaust and crimson light. The lasers effortlessly glided through space and pounded into the nearest ships doing little damage while the Archers "arched" toward the ships. A second later the Archers hit their marks.

Trade Federation shields were meant to absorb blasts not push against a fiery explosion. A testament proved true by this live demonstration.

The Archers' explosions spread across the hulls of seven Federation ships before the blasts took down the shields and entered the ship. All seven ships hit by the Archers received dozens of serous internal damages and suffered multiple destroyed systems before exploding into orange reddish plumes.

Five ships where now left and one was holding smack down in front of the _Harvest_, hoping to cause the warship veer off it's course and not pass the Trade Federation blockade which lead to a safe hyperspace jump point. However, such logic was wrong as the Harvest could have jumped ages ago with its Slipspace drive. But Shepherd wanted to leave a lasting mark.

"Fire the MAC!" he yelled with a rush of adrenaline.

The droid crew responded by activating the MAC cannon and firing it's 600-ton slug at a mind boggling speed for a slug thrower. The molten depleted uranium crossed the few kilometers between it's mothership and it's target at 30,000 meters a second. Backed with energy that no Trade Federation shields could deflect, the Trade Federation ship stood no chance as the slug entered through the "bulb" of the modified warship and through it's back engines.

The ship immediately after exploded and was torn apart into a series of scrap metal and flames before the _Harvest_ flew through the wreckage.

"Athena! Hit Slipspace now!" Screamed the now Rouge Sith.

"Jumping now!"

The space ahead of the warship erupted into a circular blue portal right before the warship submerged into it. The portal closed before the Federation could even turn around much less say a word.

But one thing was certain: the commanders would not be keeping their lives anytime soon when Sidious got word of the skirmish.

* * *

><p>"Hell yeah!" Shepherd cheered. He was the only one prancing around the bridge in a wild dance as the entire crew excluding him was a robot.<p>

The only machine their that could even show such emotion was Athena but she was fine sitting at he panel and watching the Last Son of Earth.

As the man danced around the bridge screaming in several different languages that translated to 'Fuck yeah,' the AI went ahead and examined the several documents they had stolen from Sidious. Most of the files were unread but damn they were impressive.

His stance on politics was like saying that the best chess player in the galaxy used child's tactics.

This man was certainly not meant to be mess with. And Athena figured that Shepherd's life would be much more dangerous now.

She was brought out of her 'thinking,' as Shepherd began to say something directed to her.

"Athena how long in till we reach Oba Diah?"

"Oh... About five hours."

"Ah, good." Shepherd smiled.

"And why is that?"

"So I can go get a drink in celebration." Shepherd said before turning around and made his way to the ship bar. The man was full of energy now.

Athena shook her head with a amused smile.

May at least give him some time to relax, she thought, he'll need it.

* * *

><p>3<strong>2BBY2580 UNSC MILITARY TIME**

**Outer Rim Territories, Unknown Sector, Oba Diah System, Orbiting Oba Diah's Desert Moon, Aboard Autumn-class Heavy Cruiser the _Harvest_**

Shepherd looked over the desert moon from the observation room. A glass room all the way around except for it's ceiling and entrance wall. Amongst the thick glass floor, series of training stations and holo pads were scattered around.

After getting himself a beer, something the galaxy did not have, he decided he'd meditate for the rest of the trip.

He had sorted out many of his questions and knew what he'd ask for.

"Is the ship still there?" Shepherd asked Athena when he entered the Bridge. The Holotable that sat in the middle of the command room displayed Oba Diah and it's desert moon. Multiple signatures of Pyke ships where holding on the opposite side of the planet expressing no hostiles to the Harvest.

Obviously word hadn't gotten to the Pyke Syndicate yet that Shepherd had officially went rouge and so they were allowing entrance to him.

The AI stood on the Holotable in the far right corner, studying the system map, her golden illuminate light flared across the bridge.

"Yes. There are no signs of any sort of ground occupation or change since our last visit and the distress signal is still clear as day. I guess the Pykes didn't dare salvage something the Sith were messing around with."

Shepherd nodded, "Prime my fighter, I'm going down." He said before getting up and making his way to the hanger.

* * *

><p>Shepherd had no reason to land away from Sifo-Dyas' crashed ship this time.<p>

The young rouge Sith's fighter edged it's way down into the atmosphere and passed over countless of miles of desert.

In the horizon Shepherd spotted the familiar canyon in which he battled the Jedi and navigated his way to the ship.

But when he landed near the crashed ship, he knew that there was something wrong.

He leapt out of the Broadsword and made his way into the crashed ship.

The ship could had been once beauty full for a small craft but it's days had long since last.

The innards of the ship laid in a mess of wires and metal panels. But there was one thing that caught his eye, over the series of junk scattered around there was a single familiar mark of a lightsaber scorch.

His heart began to race, he hadn't battled the Jedi in the ship nor did Dooku.

He legs began to speed up and he sprinted down the short hallway to the pilot's seat.

He immediately stumbled back in revulsion. The Jedi Master's body was in chucks of mangled flesh; his limbs scattered across the small cockpit.

He knew what happened. Sidious himself must had come to finish what he and Dooku had started.

Sighing to the knowledge that he took part in the death of the human, he prepared to turn away until he spotted the lightsaber laying I the ground. Bending over he grasped the blade and held it.

Should I take it? Shepherd thought. Yes. I may need it...

Reaching down shepherd grabbed the lightsaber and then sped around; about to make his way out when a hologram popped up on the controls.

The blue figure on the cockpit panels was none other then Sifo-Dyas, but Shepherd immediately knew it was merely a recording.

"Boy... If your listening to this, then you may still have a chance on doing the right thing. If your some traveler that stopped by to help a stranded crew, you have my thanks. But sadly you came to late." The Jedi Master sighed, "Boy... you know what you must do. When we clashed I saw who you are. The force allowed me to see what you've fought and the enemy you have faced... it took courage to battle and keep them at bay."

Shepherd stumbled. He saw it all! But he could make no sound as he was finding himself viewing his past. The Jedi was bring back all the memories that had shaped Shepherd into what he is now.

"What your going through... I can feel only by the force. I cannot tell you what to do other then this: Do what must be done to fight the Covenant, as they pose a threat against the galaxy, not just you. But do not forget your true path..."

The Jedi Master smiled, "...Last Son of Earth."

The holo recording shut down quickly after that, leaving Shepherd to think about what the Jedi had said.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost under the horizon when Shepherd had finished burying the body. The winds had begun to start up and already Shepherd was beginning to freeze. The Jedi deserved a better burial then the one Sidious had given him, Shepherd had reasoned.<p>

Now, on the highest ledge of the canyon in which the Jedi crashed in, the Master's body was at rest. A tombstone made of the crashed shuttle's wing protruded out of the ground; the Jedi's name was written elegantly by Shepherd's Energy Sword.

_Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas_

_Born to the Cassandran worlds_

_Loyal Servant of the Republic_

_May his soul rest in peace and that the force will always be with him_

Sifo-Dyas' lightsaber was buried with him, as was his Jedi cloak. There was nothing else to bury with the Jedi; Jedi didn't carry many personal belongings.

The desert sands from the canyon crevices whipped up by the wind and pelted Shepherd's cheeks. But he paid no attention to the sharp pains across his face but rather to the inner turmoil he felt for the Jedi.

He most definitely did not know the Jedi to call him a mentor much less a friend. In fact Shepherd shouldn't even begin considering such things as he originally was going to kill the Jedi. But the Jedi knew Shepherd for what he really is.

So do I have some right to feel attached, Shepherd though. No, Shepherd decided, it's the force... Isn't it?

Shepherd stood there and thought over what the Jedi has told him. The man's final words for his killer.

But the advice did not bring a clear path but memories of his past. Yet he knew, he had to search those memories for his new path. And it would be painful.

After a few moments, Shepherd wrapped his cloak around him and pulled his hood on allowed his Spartan suit to reconstruct his helmet. He then stalked through the soon to be sandstorm towards his fighter.

It was time to leave this world.

And find a new purpose.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes..." Athena whispered to her self as the Fighter pulled into the Hanger. Droids where hard at work over the hanger deck.<p>

"...in our darkest moments..." The craft settled on the hanger floor and Shepherd pulled himself out and slowly made his way to his bedroom compartment. His mind was in a state of confusion. Old memories of pain has returned to the surface as it did when he was a mere boy.

"...we can find..." Shepherd flopped onto his bed. No tears sprang forth. He used all of them when his home was destroyed almost three decades ago. The pain was coming. He knew it.

"...our greatest potentials." Athena finished before ending the program that connected her communications to Shepherd's Spartan amour.

**End of Part I**

**As you may notice I say end of Part 1. Why? I'm dividing the story into parts do I can easily set time periods of Shepherd's life and know what I'm going to write about instead of becoming sort of a mosh pit. Also sorry for the lack of update, my life has been hell with HW, school, family issues, and sports. Wrestling alone takes away so much of my day that by the time I'm done with homework it's around 10 to 11 at night. So between things I have around thirty minutes at the most to write a day.**

**Now for other things,**

**TheEliteDuckey, thanks for that pointer. I've been attempting to fix by 'until' since**

**TheMetaReborn, I would love to have a beta reader and I tried to contact you but your username (since you posted as guest) won't be found under the author search. If your reading this could you PM me so we can get started.**

**Mac Gustah, thank you a lot.**

**DeadMenDontDie, No I didn't steal quotes. I give them credit and only place them in the opening of the chapter as a separate thing to ease my readers into the story. This ending saying was of my own design as well. Now there is always the possibility that there have been quotes that slipped in that I never knew they where quotes. Also your review does help me understand something's up, but you gave no explanation what's wrong when you said "PLOT AND STORY MISTAKES" I only have a fathom of am ideas of what's wrong. So PM me or send another Review to inform me with a detailed explanation so I could fix it.**

**Other then that get backs, I would like to say thanks to everyone who has so far reviewed, favorited and followed. Every time I get the email that I got a review, favorite and or follow it boosts my urge to write.**

**Thank you and May the UNSC rise again with your help,**

**"Until" next time, this is NewWorldFiction signing off.**


End file.
